A robot may includes a base and a plurality of robot arms coupled in order. For example, a six axes robot may include a fourth robot arm, a fifth robot arm, and a sixth robot arm. A driver is received in the fourth robot arm and is configured to drive the fifth robot arm. A belt transmission structure or a gear transmission structure may interconnect the driver and the fifth robot arm. The sixth robot arm is a performing part of the robot for assembling with a clamper, a cutter, and a detector, for example. When in use, the sixth robot arm may be impacted by other objects adjacent to the robot. When a belt transmission structure is used in the robot, because the belt transmission structure has a poor structural rigidity, the fifth robot arm may deviated from its normal position, and the inner elements (such as reducer, or bearing, for example) of the robot may be damaged. When a gear transmission structure is used in the robot, a backlash between gears of the gear transmission structure may increase, and results in a low position accuracy.